Uma questão de lealdade
by braquinolive
Summary: Webber em meio a sua frustração, decide confrontar Vettel, mas acaba se deparando com uma parede que não esperava, a lealdade de Raikkonen.


Estava na internet, nos jornais, nas bocas dos jornalistas. Vettel havia de novo esnobado todos eles. Parecia não ter fim, e a cada ano ficava pior. O garoto deve estar se sentindo um Deus, pensava.

Alguém tinha que fazer algo, e então Webber foi a procura de Vettel.

Ele tinha que acertar as coisas, ele não podia deixar que o temperamento e arrogância de Vettel destruísse todo o ambiente, não isso não era aceitável. Uma coisa é nas pistas, mas as coisas estavam saindo de controle, estavam ficando muito pessoais.

Webber não era cego, ele via os outros pilotos, sabia que muitos deles estavam ficando putos com aquilo, via também as equipes conversando e tentando arrumar a bagunça que a resposta de um piloto ou outro viesse a causar.

Vettel estava ganhando de todos, dentro e fora das pistas.

Ao se aproximar do quarto de Vettel, Webber avistou Raikkonen.

Ele e todo paddock sabia que se quisessem atingir Vettel de alguma forma desonesta ou que pudesse realmente machuca-lo, eles teriam primeiro de passar por Houvinen e Raikkonen.

Sim parecia loucura querer ferrar com alguém, mas o garoto estava enfurecendo a todos, inclusive ao público.

Com relação aos finlandeses, Webber não conseguia entender.

Ele não conhecia Heikki muito bem, o homem era uma sombra, sempre perto, mas ainda assim distante. Mas estava sempre por perto quando o assunto era Sebastian.

Já Raikkonen, era um assunto mais complicado, todos o conheciam e todos o respeitavam, sem exceções, e apesar disso Webber ainda sentia como se caminhasse em gelo fino. Raikkonen era uma boa pessoa, tranquilo, não gostava de intrigas, por isso Webber não conseguia entender como Vettel podia ter a lealdade de alguém como Raikkonen, porém lá estavam, unha e carne.

Apesar do silencio, e da cara de paisagem enquanto vaias eram proferidas ou enquanto os demais pilotos e imprensa rebatiam nas palavras de Vettel, não havia dúvidas de que se Raikkonen achasse que algo pudesse realmente vir a magoar Vettel, ele agiria em sua defesa.

Com isso na cabeça Webber se aproximou do quarto de Vettel.

- Bom dia!

Raikkonen que estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede, apenas acenou.

- Você sabe se o Vettel está?

- Sei.

Que merda de resposta, Webber pensou.

- Obrigado.

Ao se dirigir a porta, antes mesmo de poder bater, Webber sentiu uma mão segurar o seu tornozelo, Raikkonen não olhava para o seu rosto, mas finalmente tirava os óculos.

- Acredito que não seja uma boa hora. Deixe ele esfriar a cabeça.

- Como?

- Deixe ele.

- Eu vou falar com ele, queira você ou não, a atitude dele com outros pilotos não é justa. Ele não pode sair por ai fazendo e dizendo o que quiser. Todo mundo sabe disso, até você sabe. Pare de se fingir de cego!

- Você também devia esfriar a cabeça.

- Eu?! EU!? Eu estou tranquilo, só preciso colocar um pouco de humildade na cabeça desse moleque! Além do mais o que você está fazendo aqui do lado de fora?

Raikkonen se levantou, e finalmente olhou para Webber, o lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava vermelho, como se algo houvesse o atingido.

Foi quando Webber juntou as peças. Como pode? Como Sebastian pode fazer isso? Como Raikkonen pode aceitar isso?

- Nada vai mudar. Vá, relaxe e depois volte. Então com calma converse com ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acidente.

- Sério Raikkonen, o que aconteceu?

- Um acidente, essas coisas acontecem.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Estou. Vá Webber, e só volte quando estiver mais tranquilo.

- Eu estou tranquilo!

- Estava. Até me ver...agora você está exaltado...vá...por favor.

Webber não conseguia entender, mas resolveu obedecer. Como podia Raikkonen parecer gritar sem sequer aumentar a voz? Seja como for não importava, ele estava certo, Webber havia perdido o foco.

Se afastando da porta, ele sentiu a mão de Raikkonen em seu ombro, ele sorria com o canto do rosto.

- Ele nunca deixou de ser o que ele é. O que vocês tanto veem e que tanto incomoda, sempre esteve lá. São vocês que nunca quiseram enxergar.

Raikkonen encostou as mãos e a testa na porta, respirou fundo, e olhou novamente para Webber.

E então Webber viu algo diferente, não era a frieza costumeira, nem alegria, nem revolta. Era algo diferente. Belo de ver. Webber só podia interpretar aquele olhar como orgulho, admiração...amor.

- Apesar de tudo, ele nunca me abandonou. No auge, no declínio, no meu retorno, nunca ele me abandonou. Ele merece tudo o que conquistou...quando todos o chamavam de crash kid, e diziam que você iria acabar com ele, outros teriam cedido, visto isso como muita pressão, mas ele viu como força. Esse titulo é dele. E muitos outros ainda virão.

- Você então não deseja mais brigar por um titulo? É isso. Abaixar a cabeça e aceitar que o seu tempo passou?

Sorrindo, Raikkonen falou:

- Não fui eu quem desistiu, e você sabe.

Aquilo doeu, e Webber tinha quase certeza de que fora de propósito. Não, aquilo estava errado, o que acontecerá naqueles anos todos de RedBull? Todos mudaram e ele não havia percebido? Webber não conseguia mais pensar, ele agarrou a roupa de Raikkonen e o puxou e o sacudiu, ele estava furioso, ele precisava liberar aquela raiva.

Em qualquer outro momento, Webber sequer aumentaria a voz para Raikkonen, provavelmente o consideraria mais uma vitima de Vettel, mas hoje não, hoje Webber estava frustado e Raikkonen estava ele entre ele e o ser que lhe causava tanta frustação.

- Eu não entendo como é que você aceita isso! Toda vez que ele faz uma declaração dizendo que nós não nos esforçamos, ele também se refere a você! Você não liga? Ele desdenha dos nossos esforços, e parece que esquece da vantagem que tem! Ele tem o melhor carro do grid, ele tem uma equipe inteira centrada nele! E eu chego aqui e vejo isso! Foi ele que fez isso com você, não foi. Ele provavelmente está ai dentro, ouvindo tudo, e sequer sai para se explicar! Se ele é tudo o que você fala porque ele não está entre eu e você, te defendo?

Raikkonen não mudara sua expressão. E isso incomodava Webber profundamente...como? como? COMO?! E como se Raikkonen pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ele sorriu um sorriso ainda mais aberto, enorme, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Hãn?!

- Que bom. Nos vemos no Japão, Webber!

Pasmo Webber soltou Raikkonen e o mesmo se virou e entrou no quarto de Vettel e pelo barulho trancara a porta.

Ainda no corredor, Webber ficou parado por um tempo.

O que havia acabado de acontecer?

Ele não entendera muito bem, mas algo estava certo, independente dos motivos pelos quais Raikkonen estava do lado de fora do quarto de Vettel, ele havia sucedido em uma coisa, ele havia impedido que Webber falasse com Vettel, ele fez com Webber se abrisse e jogasse toda a sua frustação nele e não em Vettel...e o porquê disso, Webber não sabia dizer, mas também, quando o assunto era Raikkonen e Vettel, ninguém nunca entenderá completamente, talvez Heikki e Horner entendessem, mas os demais...hunf...

Voltando para seu andar Webber se sentia melhor, em breve aquele circo de dinheiro, politica, manipulação e falsidade, que as vezes tinha uns carros no meio, não faria parte da sua vida. Era triste, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

E pensando na conversa que tivera, se lembrando das emoções nos olhos de Raikkonen, na lealdade tão forte que formava um muro que Webber duvidava que alguém pudesse passar, ele só podia afirmar que... _Aquele garoto mimado tem mesmo muita sorte na vida._


End file.
